


Sweet Gummy Bear

by Cloudstar



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel always has sleep problems but so cute, Daniel loves his gummy bears, Fluff, M/M, Mild smut?, NielWoon, PeachCloud, Sleepy Cuddles, Sungwoon is just used with Daniel's sleeping behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudstar/pseuds/Cloudstar
Summary: He starts licking and biting, the smol human start feeling annoyed by Danyel’s act and then opened his eyes.





	Sweet Gummy Bear

As usual, Danyel the gigantic creature left a bit of gummy bear jelly in his mouth before drowning in his sleep.  While waking up, he felt the urge to eat more jelly.  He licked his mouth cleaning the leftover sweets and searching with his left hand to the right side of his body for the other gummy bear packs. Somehow he noticed there's another creature yet so tiny and smells sweet like his favourite jelly, laying on his right hand.  He’s still half-conscious to realized that it is his baby hyung, Sungwoon.  He spooned Sungwoon, and start searching the source of that sweet scent.  He sniffed from the top of smol head, to the smol left ear, and licked a bit. 

_Sweet._

But seems not sweet enough to make him bite it, yet he licked it and suck the smol earlobe thinking it’s his jelly.  The tiny human felt a bit tickled but still comfortable enough and continue his sleep.  Danyel continued adventuring his dog nose, sniffing to the slim neck.

_This is super sweet._

He starts licking and biting, the smol human start feeling annoyed by Danyel’s act and then opened his eyes.

“Ya! Danyel! What are you doing with my neck?” he yelled in his whisper.  He couldn’t budge since Danyel spooned him. Who can escape from a huge human spooning you?

Danyel keep licking his hyung neck to the back of the smol ear, he then bites the ear now.

“Yaaa yayayaya,,ermm (gaining his voice), Danyel yaa.. ak-“ Sungwoon who got bitten by the bunny teeth now could yell.  He tried to escape from Danyel’s hug and put his smol left hand on Danyel’s chin, hoping this big puppy would wake up and stop biting.  He rubbed Danyel’s cheek with the back of his palm to make sure he didn’t give a shock wake up-ing.

Realizing a warm rub on his cheek, he held the tiny hand, and start opening his eyes.  He saw himself now licking on his hyung face.

“Ah, hyung? What are you doing here?”

“YA! I should be the one asking you what are you doing to me?!”

“Huh? Just up til now I was eating my jelly.”

“Your what?!”

“Jelly, my gummy bear jelly, it was so sweet and nice, yes.. jell- erm. Wait.”

Danyel suddenly sniffed his hyung’s forehead.

“Hyung, you smell so sweet. Like my gummy bears.”

“Huh? Ah, I used the hair & body wash that you gave me last night.”

“Oh, you use it? Omo, I’m so happy my cute and precious hyung use the gummy bear scent~ It fits you perfectly hyung!” Danyel shout with his low voice while pinching his hyung’s cheek.

“Can you stap calling me cute…” Sungwoon put his now habitual straight face every time Danyel start babying him.

“Hahaha, okay I’ll call you my sweet gummy bear hyung then,” he sniffed his hyung again and end it with a kiss on Sungwoon’s temple.

“…’My’… since when I’m yours…” pouted Sungwoonie.

“Since you are my sweet gummy bear,” giggled Danyel showing his bunny teeth.

Ah, Danyel just can’t help saying that Sungwoon is his cute, smol, precious, and now plus the sweet gummy bear hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this is my 1st fic on NielWoon hahaha inspired by ny trashy conversation with Danyel's waifeu about Nyel's jelly habit (you have to pay me for saying this Apeachnunna!). And i cant stop thinking about this pair and made this fic in a rush/? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ i hope you guys love it hmhm >///<


End file.
